The Triple Threat
by Majin Kyoto
Summary: What happens when Goten and Trunks get to Babidi's ship before the others? ONE SHOT


All right then. This is one of a series of stories I am making called "Dragonball: What Could've Happened". I am making stories of what could've happened if something else happened or not. The first one(this one)is called "The Triple Threat". It's what would've happened if Goten and Trunks arrived at Babidi's ship before the others. Better story than summary. ONE SHOT  
  
"Hey Trunks, what is that thing?" Goten pointed to Babidi's ship in the distance, which was slightly jutting out of the ground. "I don't know, let's check it out." The 2 young Super Saiyans flew off to the ship. "I can't feel Gohan's, my dad's, or your dad's chi in there," Trunks stated. "Yeah, only evil chis." Goten said. "We should lower our chis so we can feel them, but they can't feel us," Trunks said. "Right," Goten agreed, and they both powered down. As they went through the levels, they beat every, then they finally made it to the bottom level, where Babidi and Dabura were waiting for the young half-Saiyans. "Hey! Buu! We're here to kill you!" Trunks said in a tone his father would be proud of. "Fool! I'm not Buu!" Babidi exclaimed. "Then you! You're Buu!" Goten pointed at Dabura. "Ha, sure," Dabura said sarcastically. "Really?" Goten said, amazed. "I thought you would look different." "Goten! You idiot! He's not Buu!" Trunks scolded him. I sense an extremely high power level in that cacoon. That must be Buu." Suddenly they heard Babidi yell, "Paparapa!" Goten flew up into the air and started screaming. He went Super Saiyan 1, and then Super Saiyan 2! Trunks was amazed by this. And horrified. When Goten stopped screaming and flew back down to the floor, he was still SS2. "Goten, a-are you o-okay?" Trunks slowly walked over to Goten. "Trunks, you should leave now," Goten said calmly, head bowed. "Why?" Trunks asked nervously. Goten raised his head, revealing a large black M on his forehead. "Because I will kill you if you don't"  
  
"Woah, did anyone else feel that huge power surge just now?" Goku asked nervously. "Yes Kakarot, we can feel chi too." "It's not a good chi, however," Piccolo said. The Z fighters then sped up, moving faster to their fate.  
  
"Goten, this is wonderful!" Babidi squealed. "Yes, Master Babidi, it is," Goten said. "What are you 2 talking about? Trunks asked. "The rest of the fighters on your side are coming. When they arrive, one of them will have to fight Goten. After the fight, we will be able to release Majin Buu! Oh, happy day!" Babidi said, every syllable filled with joy. Then Dabura spoke up, "They're here."  
  
The Z fighters landed in front of Babidi's ship. "I can feel Trunks and Goten, but Goten is no longer good," Goku said nervously. "Do we really have to go in?" Krillin asked. "I wish we wouldn't," Supreme Kai said, "but we must." They all flew into the ship.  
  
"They're coming, Master Babidi," Goten said. "Should I go get them?" "Yes, just be blunt about it," Babidi said lazily. With that, Goten took off through the ship. "Now, I'll take care of you 2," Trunks said. He powered up to Super Saiyan. "Ooh, this will be fun," Dabura smirked. The he lunged at Trunks, who easily dodged. Trunks then counterattacked with a powerful punch and kick. It looked as if this affected Dabura very little. 'Oh crud, this might be harder than I thought,' Trunks thought.  
  
Goku and the others were 1 floor above Majin Buu's cacoon. "There is an insane power level downstairs," Gohan said. "We should go check it out." "Unfortunately, dear brother, I'm afraid you won't ever make it past this doorway." They all turned to see who had said that. Goten was just standing there, smirking. "Goku, you are the only one with the strength to beat him," Kibito said. "You're right," Goku agreed. "Kibito, transport everyone but me back to the tournament." "As you wish," Kibito said, and in a flash they were all gone. "Now," said Goten, "the fight will begin.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!" Trunks yelled. The beam hit Dabura square in the forehead, incinerating his brain. His lifeless body fell to the floor, and Trunks smirked. "Actually, this was easier than I thought." he said victoriously. "Well done, well done," Babidi said, "you made quick work of Dabura! You would make an excellent slave." "No way! I'm not weak like Goten!" and with that, Trunks blasted Babidi into oblivion. "I keep my guard up."  
  
"So son, Babidi got you, eh?" Goku said cockily. "Oh, we're quite funny," Goten laughed. "I will miss that." "How much can you possibly do, I'm already dead?" Goku smirked. "Idiot, if you get killed while you are already dead, not even the Namek Dragonballs can revive you! You can NEVER come back!" Goten laughed again, this time louder. Goku looked horrified. "What?! Oh, great!" Suddenly, a Kamehameha Wave came at him, and he had no time to dodge.  
  
"From what I'm feeling, two evil chis have just disappeared," Vegeta said. "So now it's just Trunks, my dad, and..." Gohan trailed off. "You're wondering what to call your brother now that he's gone Majin," Piccolo said. "Well, I guess he should probably be called Majin Goten," Supreme Kai spoke up in his soft voice. "Kibito, take Vegeta and the Malarka rings and go to Babidi's ship." "As you wish," Kibito said, and then he and Vegeta disappeared  
  
"Grr, which button lowers that power level in that cacoon?" Trunks pushed every button on Babidi's console. "Ooh, look at the big red button!" he said and he pushed it. Suddenly the cacoon opened. 'Oh crud, I'm in trouble,' Trunks thought as he watched the cacoon open in horror. Then there was a cloud of pink smoke. Then... "Buu free! Buuuuuuu FREE!!!!!"  
  
Goku and Majin Goten were evenly matched. Every punch and kicked from Goku was blocked by Goten, and vice versa. 'God,' Goku thought, 'I had no idea Goten had this much power.' "Well, like my brother, I had a lot of hidden power," Goten smirked. "What? You can read my thoughts?" Goku asked amazed. "Now if I told you that, there would be no fun left. God knows there's no fun left in this battle," Goten smirked evilly. "Why you little bi-" "KAKAROT!!!" Goku turned around. "Vegeta?"  
  
"Ah, feels good be free!" Majin Buu said. 'Oh God, this power is crazy,' Trunks thought. 'I better fly off and warn the others,' and with that Trunks took off. "Where little man go?" Buu asked stupidly.  
  
"Vegeta, why did you come?" Goku asked the Saiyan Prince. "Because, Kakarot, with your evil brat and Majin Buu on the loose," Vegeta then smirked, "I figured you would need a little help." "Well then," Majin Goten spoke up, "can my father and I get back to our fight?" "Sure," Kibito said, and he disappeared. "I'll go fight Buu," Vegeta said. "Don't let your son kill you, I've got a plan." "I bet you do," Goku smirked as Vegeta flew to the lower level to the awaiting Buu. "Now," Goku turned to Majin Goten, "where were we?"  
  
"Gohan! Dad...Dad?" Trunks yelled as he reached the tournament. "Your dad is fighting Majin Buu. Didn't you see him?" Piccolo asked. "Oh shoot," Trunks said, "I gotta go back and help Dad!" "No!" Supreme Kai yelled and grabbed Trunks' arm. "Your dad and Goku are strong. They can hold their own." "OK..." Trunks said and calmed down. "Dad, win for us."  
  
"So, you're Majin Buu," Vegeta said as if he didn't believe it. "Yah!" Buu said. Vegeta started to look around the lab. "What you looking for, man with funny-looking hair?" Buu asked. "Oh," Vegeta said as though he just realized Buu was there, "I'm looking for Majin Buu." "I am Majin Buu! Let me show you," and Buu walked over to Vegeta and slapped him hard. Vegeta flew into the wall. 'Crud,' Vegeta thought as he lay in the hole he created, 'Kakarot and I might have to go to plan B right now.' "Er, Buu, come with me." "OK!" Buu flew with Vegeta to the upper level.  
  
'Ow,' Goku thought as his evil son kept beating him. 'I hope Vegeta is having better luck with Buu.' Suddenly Vegeta came out of the hole with Buu! "What? Vegeta! Explain yourself!" Goku yelled. Majin Goten stopped beating his father to see what was happening. "Shut up, Kakarot, and eat this while I tell you." Vegeta flicked a Senzu Bean at Goku. "There is a ring called the Malarka ring. It is used to join, or fuse 2 people." "I know how to fuse!" Goku exclaimed, wondering how a ring could fuse people. "Yes, but your way involves people looking like they are at a school dance. Now listen," Vegeta continued, "we will have a pair, and they," he nodded his head over at the double Majins, "will have a pair too." "OK, let's do it," Goku said.  
  
Trunks was very nervous. "What if they don't win?" he worried. "They will, Trunks, don't worry," Krillin tried to calm Trunks down. "I really hope you're right," Gohan said nervously. "Don't worry, everybody, we will prevail," Supreme Kai said. "Yeah, this is Goku and Vegeta we're talking about," Piccolo pointed out. Everyone realized this and calmed down.  
  
"All right, Vegeta, Goten, got your rings on?" Goku asked. They nodded. "Good, then Buu, on the count of 3, we will put our rings on. 1, 2, 3!" That was the last thing the separately heard. A huge cloud of smoke blew around and cleared. Where there were once 4 warrior, there were now 2. Their names, Kakarotta and Majin Buuten.  
  
"What? They fused so soon?" Supreme Kai asked. "They did? I told Vegeta not to fuse until he wore Buu down!" Kibito said angrily. "But," Piccolo spoke up, "it was probably the best thing to do. Goku may have the intelligence of a 3rd grader, but he always somehow manages to win every fight. Don't worry, it's probably for the best." "Yea, Dad almost never loses," Gohan said, "because he always has a plan. Don't worry. He will win."  
  
Kakarotta and Majin Buuten were equally matched in power and speed. One punched, the other blocked. One shot ki, the other deflected it. It seemed like the fight would on forever. 'This isn't good,' Kakarotta thought, 'no one has the upper hand.' The fight raged on. Suddenly, both fighters glided to the ground. "Well, looks like we're in a stalemate," Majin Buuten smiled evilly. "Guess so," Kakarotta shot back. "How about this," Majin Buuten suggested, "we will each shoot 1 ki blast. The one that destroys the most wins, and the loser also loses his life. Deal?" he stuck out his hand. 'I don't know why I'm doing this, but' "Deal." Kakarotta also extended his hand and they shook.  
  
"I have seen it," Supreme Kai said curtly. "Seen what, master?" Kibito asked. "The outcome of the fight." Everybody wanted to know. "What? Does Dad win?" Trunks said, both nervous and relieved. "I cannot tell. The victor will come afterwards." Supreme Kai said. The tension rose.  
  
"All right, I'll go first," Majin Buuten stepped up. "Super Ki ATTACK!" The entire ship was blown up. "Wow, that will be tough to top." And with that, Kakarotta stepped up. 'Wait. I have an idea!' he thought. He smirked. Then he extended his hands and turned around. "Mini Spirit BOMB!" he yelled. He shot a ki blast right through Majin Buuten's heart. He fell slowly to the ground. Kakarotta smiled. "You should've known. I don't play by the rules.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Afterwards Kakarotta transported back to the tournament and defused. A year later, they revived Goten as himself. The world is finally at peace again.  
  
...For now.  
  
THE-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-END  
  
Love it? Hate it? Tell me.  
  
Majin Kyoto 


End file.
